


The Jersey

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver decides to wear a Smoak jersey and surprise her on their special night. (anonymous prompt)





	The Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this was sitting in my inbox for three months. i’ve been a busy bee, but i hope you and everyone else enjoys it!

Felicity spread her legs out on the bed. She twirled her finger in the cotton sheets. It was the super soft expensive kind that Oliver had to have when they went to Bed Bath and Beyond. It had a ridiculous thread count or something. She shook her head and smoothed her hand across the forest green fabric. There was something satisfying about defiling their bed and his silly Egyptian cotton.

She lay on her side, propping her elbow up and resting her head on her hand. Her nude form was completely on display, though Oliver was still in the bathroom getting ready. She had no idea what he was up to, but she grew impatient. One of her favorite little, or not so little, toys sat beside her on the bed. She dragged a finger along the length of it.

“Oliver,” she said in a sing song voice, “Are you ever coming?”

“I guess that depends on whether or not I get out there, huh?”

She scowled, but she couldn’t blame him for the way her brain decided to say things, “You’re killing me.”  
Felicity let out a soft breath and tried to relax. Her body was on fire with anticipation. She craved his touch and the sweet taste of his… _everything_. Her stomach tightened and a rush of wetness hit her core. She let her fingers travel down the curves of her body towards her center, hesitating just above her aching pussy.

“I’m going to start without you,” she sighed.

“You wouldn’t,” he whined.

“Oh, but I would.”

Two fingers moved downward. She dragged them along her slit, collecting wetness on her digits, “Oliver,” she groaned, “I’m so wet.”

The bathroom door swung wide, smacking into the wall. She sat up and pulled her hand away from her center. Her eyes moved over Oliver. The sight of him made her bite down on her lower lip. He only wore one piece of clothing, a blue and white baseball jersey; the buttons were undone, leaving his body on display for her. His cock twitched upward; it hardened as he watched her. She dragged her gaze over him, taking in every last inch of pure perfection. His chest heaved heavy breaths, which made his stomach tighten and his muscles ripple. Her mouth had gone dry and words seemed to evade her.

“There’s a reason I was taking my time,” he chuckled.

When he reached her, she grabbed onto the jersey, “I think I can forgive you for taking for-freaking-ever.”

She leaned in and flicked her tongue across his tip.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

She licked his cock again, but she wasn’t that interested in his member that night. Her hands reached around under his jersey and gripped onto his asscheeks.

“Mine.”

“All yours, baby,” he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

She groaned into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue flicked across his, tasting and savoring his sweet taste. She swallowed his moans and gave him a few of her own. They only pulled back from their heated kiss when she needed to breathe.

“On the bed,” she panted.

He nodded and scrambled to get on the bed, on his hands and knees. She got up on her knees, leaning up over him. The back of his jersey read _Smoak_. She couldn’t stop herself from smirking. In front of her, she had the perfect view of his ass and her name displayed on his back. She felt oddly satisfied.

“I like,” she said.

“I thought you might.”

She reached forward and squeezed his cheek again. God he had such a nice ass. Years of brutal workouts had done his glutes wonders. Her hand hauled back and she smacked his ass, watching that perfect little jiggle.

“Ow,” she could hear the pout in his voice.

“I’ll give you ow,” she muttered.

“I know you will.”

She slipped on her strap-on, giving a soft groan as a piece slid inside of her. The plastic cock hung between her legs. It was thick and long, slightly bigger than Oliver, but he was the one that picked it out. She bit down on her lip as she lubed up her fingers. Was it odd that she enjoyed this so much? The act was amazing and fun, of course, but she felt there was more to it than that. The pleasure that she gave Oliver when she penetrated him was on another level. He shook and screamed; it brought tears to his eyes, but when it was all over he was a quivering puddle of intense satisfaction.

* * *

Oliver twisted his fists into the sheets. He was already hard and throbbing. It was difficult not to get worked up when he was thinking about Felicity, wearing the thick strap-on and preparing to fill him. He was also a little pleased with himself for catching her off guard. The way she had watched him when he stepped out of the bathroom was an ego boost. She watched him with such a hunger it could rival a wolf’s. When she saw her name on his back, it was the icing on the cake. Felicity loved marking him. It was almost a possessive thing, but he didn’t care. He was hers and he always would be; her desire and love made him feel wanted. It was a feeling he would never let go of. Plus, he did like having her name on him.

“Ready?” she asked, spreading his cheeks.

He nodded, “Yes.”

Slowly, she pressed two fingers into his puckered hole. She eased her way into him until she couldn’t move anymore. It felt foreign, but he would get used to it. She moved her fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching and preparing him for full penetration.

“Oh,” he groaned.

His cock twitched and dribbled precum.

“Relax.”

He nodded again. His body was more than ready to take the strap-on. He vibrated with excitement and anticipation. She thrust her fingers in and out, teasing him mercilessly.

“Felicity,” he whined.

“Impatient,” she giggled.

“Yes,” he choked out.

Felicity pulled her fingers out. He looked behind him, watching her slather the strap-on with lube. Sucking in a deep breath, he faced forward again. She moved up behind him and slipped the faux cock through his cheeks, but stopped at his hole. He was about to complain when she _giggled_ innocently and pressed into him.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

It was wide and hard. As it was pushed further into him it stretched his walls and caused him some pain.

“Relax,” she reminded him.

He let out a slow shaky breath. She kept going until her hips were flush with his ass. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his back.

“Are you alright, my love?” she asked.

“Yes,” he practically squeaked.

“Good,” she stayed where she was, “Did I say how sexy this jersey is on you?”

“No,” he knew what she was doing, she was letting him get adjusted to the feeling, but distracting him at the same time.

“Well it is very sexy,” she traced her name up at the top. “Property of Smoak,” she teased.

He gave a strained laugh.

Felicity gripped onto his hips as she straightened up, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

She pulled back slowly, almost pulling out all the way to the tip before pressing back in.

“Oh god,” he gasped.

She filled him over and over again. Each time the tip fully penetrated him, he felt it brush against his g-spot. His cock throbbed violently; precum dripped onto their sheets. A thin layer of sweat covered his body.

Felicity’s moans filled his ears. He knew that with each thrust they were both nearing their orgasms. His built in his lower stomach, an ache that was became more intense as the seconds ticked by. She turned on the vibration setting on the strap-on, completely skipping past level one and going to two.

“Ahhhh fuck!” he shouted.

She slammed into him, letting the tip vibrate against his prostate, “C’mon baby,” she moaned.

The corners of his vision began to blur. Something inside of him snapped. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his body shook. His cock throbbed and ropes of cum shot from his tip. Every time they did this, she made him cum so hard he thought he was going to be seeing stars. This time was no different.

The last of his cum dripped from his tip. She had pulled out and tossed the toy away. His ass was sore, but his entire body radiated pleasure. He rolled over onto his back, avoiding the mess he’d made. Oliver took in deep breaths and closed his eyes, reveling in how sated he felt. He was worn out, covered in sweat, and probably other things, but he didn’t care. He felt like he was high on cloud nine.

There was sudden weight on his chest, so he peaked open his eyes. Felicity snuggled up onto him.

“You look happy,” she teased, running her finger along his chest.

“Mmm very,” he hummed, “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” he joked.

She giggled sleepily, “Of course. I could get off just watching you get off like that.”

He groaned.

She kissed his lips, “I love you.”

He smiled and returned the kiss, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
